Age of Dragons: The Raven and The Nightingale
by PrettyFrog
Summary: The Blight is over, and the world is changing. A Divine rises to power as danger continues to simmer beneath masks of various kinds. And an Inquisition is born.
1. Chapter 1

She'd put a bow around Schmoople's neck, and was now trying to coax Vir'ghilani out from behind the chair so she could do the same to him. Brehan laughed as the wolf scooted further away. "You needn't worry, ma'arlath. He isn't coming to the celebration."

"He isn't?"

"He was disinvited. Something about relieving himself on Bann Ceorlic's shoes."

Leliana blinked. "Was Bann Ceorlic wearing the shoes at the time?" She shook her head and laughed softly. "You should get dressed."

"Help me with the armor?" Varathorn had all but forced the suit of ironbark on him when he'd meet them at Ostagar. There was still a lot of work to do, but already rebuilding was happening at the ruins. The armor was styled after the ancient armor he'd found in the wolf ruins, and it was a work of art.

Leliana fastened the last of the buckles, then adjusted the blue griffon marked cloak to drape properly over his shoulders. "There." She kissed him. Her own dress was green to match his armor, trimmed with warden blue. Around her neck she wore the ironbark amulet on a simple silver chain. The effect was more striking than if she'd layered herself in gold.

#

"Ser Brehan, Lady Leliana."

Brehan gave him a small bow. "Bann Tabris." He noted that the man was wearing both the boots and the short cloak Keeper Lanaya had given him. It was good to know that relations between the Dalish and their city cousins were improving.

He fell into step with them. "All these nobles."

"And you are one of them now," Leliana said.

"A strange feeling," Cyrion said. "I keep expecting someone to tell me to go fetch the tea." He shook his head. "I'm not certain, but I think one of the guests from the Free Marches actually tried to bribe me."

"What did he want?" Brehan asked.

"The opportunity to talk to Ferelden's new Warden-Commander." Cyrion gave a proud little laugh. "My son."

"Has he arrived yet?"

"No, but he sent word ahead. I'm expecting him very soon."

#

Saitada had sent word. With storms raging off the coast, taking ship was not an option. Cathiel's side looked slightly empty without the presence of their former commander. She wasn't going to cry.

Their current commander stood to Alistair's right. She thought he'd grown a couple inches since the last time she'd seen him. She wasn't going to cry.

Brehan stood next in the line, across from her. She wasn't sure how Wynne and Lenore had managed it, but Oghren was sober, bathed, and dressed in clean clothing. Probably blood magic. She wasn't going to cry.

The door at the end of the hall opened. Cathiel was radiant in white and silver. From the look on Alistair's face, Leliana wasn't sure if the King was even aware there were people in the room other than his bride. Fergus led his sister up the path, as every noble in Ferelden rose to bow to their new queen. She wasn't going to cry.

Alistair and Cathiel took each other's hands, and gazed into each other's eyes as they recited the formal vows. She wasn't going to cry.

Despite her repeated threats, Lenore did not make fireworks appear. It was clear though, that it had taken a supreme act of will on the part of the mage. She wasn't going to cry.

Music swelled, as Alistair led his queen to the hall for their first dance as husband and wife. The long hours she and Brehan had spent tutoring him paid off, he moved through the steps barely a falter. She wasn't going to cry.

"Dance with me, ma'arlath?" Brehan said, offering her a hand. She took it, and let him lead her to the floor. She wasn't going to cry.

Brosca took the first dance with Lenore, as Zevran managed to coax Wynne into dancing with him. She wasn't going to cry.

Oghren and Felsi managed something approaching a resemblance of dance steps, and Oghren actually didn't have his hands on the woman's rear. She wasn't going to cry.

Shianni managed to drag Jerath, somewhat literally, into the dance. Shale watched, resplendent in gems of soft blue and white. She wasn't going to cry.

Brehan kissed her. "You're crying, ma'arlath."

She laughed. "Don't be silly, vhenan. Of course I am."

#

The letter shook slightly in her hand. "Ma'arlath?" Brehan asked, his voice concerned.

"It is nothing, vhenan." He raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed. "It's a letter."

"I have eyes."

"It's from an old friend, Dorothea. She... she's a Revered Mother, at a chantry in Valence. In Orlais." She looked at him. "She is asking for my help."

"Tell me of her."

"I told you of Marjolaine, and what happened... It was Dorothea who helped me escape. She was the one Marjolaine stole the secrets from. And she helped me get free of them. It was she who suggested I go to the chantry."

"She saved you."

"Yes."

"Then I suppose we must travel to Orlais."

#

Dorothea made a slow circuit of the chapel. The paintings on the walls never failed to inspire, and even now, they helped soothe her nerves. Part of her regretted sending the letter, of trying to draw her young friend back into the game. She wished she knew who else she could trust.

She heard a scraping sound behind her, and sighed. The Assassin's Guild, or was it to be Crows? Either way, it seemed she was out of time. They'd sent five. She supposed she should take it as a compliment.

"Excuse me?" A man's voice called out. It was strangely accented. She looked over to see, of all things, a Dalish elf, leaning heavily on a walking staff. He was holding a piece of parchment. "Excuse me... I was paid to deliver a letter..."

"Sod off ya bleedin knife ear."

"Look it will only take a moment," he said, stepping further into the room. "It's just a simple message."

"Say your piece and hop away, rabbit."

"Ah, yes." He looked down at the parchment. "Revered Mother Dorothea, Leliana wants to know if you wish any of them alive for questioning?"

The men blinked. Dorothea gave the young man another look. "One, I think, should suffice," she said. "If you would be so kind."

"What the..." An arrow suddenly grew out of the eye of the speaker. The Dalish man leaped over the bench and swept the legs out of another man with the staff, then slammed it into the stomach of the next. Two more arrows flew true, hitting their mark, and then Leliana stepped out from behind a column. The tripped man started to go for his sword, and the Dalish man slammed the butt of the staff into his throat.

The last man turned on Dorothea, and the Dalish man used the staff to vault over the remaining bench, landing between them. The assassin flung a dagger, and the man twirled the staff, knocking the dagger out of the air just as Leliana's arrow pierced the assassin's throat.

"One then," he said, gesturing at the kneeling man, who held his stomach and vomited.

"Ew," Leliana said.

#

They dumped the bodies off the bluff. Dorothea led the two back to her office. "Leliana," she said, hugging the girl warmly. She smiled at the Dalish man. "Thank you for your help..."

Leliana smiled. "This is Warden Constable Brehan Mahariel."

Dorothea's eyes widened. "I'd heard there was an elf by that name at the battle of Denerim, but I did not realize you were Dalish. It is an honor."

"The honor is mine, Revered Mother."

"Were those men why you sent the letter?" Leliana asked.

"They spring from the same source. Please, both of you, sit." She went to a small table, and poured tea. "Warden Brehan, how much do you know of the Chantry?"

"Leliana has taught me much, but I make no claims of expertise."

She hesitated a moment. "Are you..."

"If you are asking if I believe in the Maker, I do. Just as I believe in the Creators."

She handed him the tea, then nodded. "The current situation for the Chantry is... somewhat in flux. Divine Beatrix was a strong woman, a force worth reckoning. But of late, she is... she is an old woman, and has fallen ill."

"I see," Leliana said.

"There are rumors that she suffers from a fragility of mind." Dorothea sipped at her own tea. "At the moment... I am her named successor."

"And there are those who would prefer another," Brehan said.

"There are, along with other considerations. My... past... is not spotless, as Leliana may have told you."

"I truly doubt anyone's past is, but from what she has told me, you are a good woman, and one in whom she found inspiration."

Dorothea blinked, and then smiled warmly at Leliana. "She honors me."

"I speak only truth, Revered Mother."

"I believe..." Dorothea sighed. "I believe I want this. I could do good, for all of Thedas. In many ways, we are heading down a dark path. There are so many rumors of abuses in the Circles. Our..." she glanced at Brehan, and sighed. "Relations with the elves leave so much to be desired. Tevinter pushes, there are the Qunari to consider and..."

Leliana and Brehan exchanged a look. Leliana nodded slowly. "You want to be Divine."

"I want to make the world a better place. Will you help me?"

They exchanged another look. Brehan nodded to Leliana. "Yes," Leliana said. "We will help you."

"Then..." she sighed. "I must get to Val Royeaux. And there are many who will try to stop me. There will be many dangers on the road. I need someone who can help me navigate those dangers, someone I can trust."

"Then it isn't me you need," Leliana said. She turned to Brehan. "Well?"

He smiled.

#

Leliana almost giggled when she saw Dorothea staring at where Schmooples was cuddled against Vir'ghilani. Dorothea shook her head. "You travel with a nug... and wolf."

"Shhh...," Brehan said, pressing a finger to his lips. "We haven't told Vir'ghilani that his best friend is a nug. It might confuse him."

Dorothea laughed. "Well, I suppose if those two can get along, perhaps there is hope for templars and mages."

"Are you ready?" Leliana asked.

"I am."

"Vir'ghilani, ven." The wolf stood, and slipped out, followed a moment later by Brehan.

Leliana gave a slow ten count, then heard the bird call. She took Dorothea's hand, and led her into the woods.

#

He ranged ahead, leaving signs for Leliana. Now and then, he'd send the wolf back. They kept well away from the roads, cutting through forest and stream. The sure-footed little pony they'd found for Dorothea helped them make good time, even with the older woman.

Familiar leaves caught his eye, and he added the elfroot to his pouch. A mile more brought a pool near a bluff, sheltered on most sides. Evening was growing close. It was a good place to camp. He set the sign, sent the wolf back, and went to find dinner.

#

Dorothea smiled gratefully when Leliana handed her the poultice. She wasn't sure which hurt more, her feet or her... At least she was sure none of her enemies would come looking for her here. She tried to make herself comfortable as Brehan built a small cooking fire. "I like your young man," she said to Leliana.

"I like him to," Leliana said.

He shook his head at them, then set the rabbits to cook.

#

He held up a hand, and they stopped moving forward. She watched him scan the trees, and wondered if he'd sensed darkspawn. Then he smiled. "Andaran atish'an."

"Aneth ara," a voice answered. Four young elves, dressed lightly in leather armor, stepped out of the trees, holding bows at the ready. "You keep odd company, brother."

"A warden must walk many paths, da'len," Brehan replied.

They started to nod, and then one of them jerked his head up and stared, slack jawed. "By the Dread Wolf, you're Mahariel."

"I am."

Bows lowered, and the young hunters immediately began to talk over each other. The eldest of them held out a hand to forestall the others. "Keeper Nakina will have our heads if we don't bring you back to the camp."

"I do not travel these woods alone, da'len, and I am charged with the protection of my companions."

"We will swear them safe passage, Hahren."

Brehan turned to them. "What say you?"

"I would be honored beyond belief," Dorothea replied.

#

Leliana was amused by how easily Dorothea stared in the camp. While they got a few unwelcoming stares, none of the Dalish affected overt hostility. Keeper Nakina even made a point to greet them both, and offer them a place at her fire. It did not take long for her and Dorothea to be chatting like long lost friends. But then, both were strong leaders, responsible for the well being of their people.

At the fire, Brehan was telling the story of the fight against the archdemon. He'd told it enough of late that it was a practiced tale. The children's eyes were wide as he told them of Riordan's sacrifice, and he gestured to Leliana when he spoke of the ballista. The way he told the story, it had been the act of a trained and heroic warrior, rather than a lucky shot, and he completely neglected to mention the only reason she'd even had the chance is he'd held off dozens of darkspawn by himself.

She made herself comfortable when the storyteller, a Hahren Solani, returned the favor by telling the story of The Long Walk, the elvish journey to the Dales and the founding of Halamshiral.

#

"Thank you," Dorothea said softly, some time after they'd left the Dalish encampment.

Brehan raised an eyebrow at her. "You are welcome. For what?"

"Allowing me among your people. It was... enlightening. I had not heard that version of the story before." She shook her head. "Some day, perhaps, I would like to hear more such stories."

He nodded. "That... can likely be arranged."

"Are you familiar with the chant?"

"Leliana has been teaching me. Parts of it are lovely."

"And parts of it are as dull as dishwater?"

"I... was not going to say such, but yes."

"Will you show me on the map where we are now?"

Leliana handed it to him, and he indicated their position with the tip of a finger. Dorothea blinked. "We have made better time than I had hoped." She touched a village. "There are friends waiting for me here. How long?"

"If we push, you can dine with them tonight."

#

Leliana put a hand on his chest. He nodded to her, and pulled the cloak up to hide his face. "I will stay back," he said. "Let you two do the talking."

Dorothea nodded, and walked ahead with Leliana. She headed towards a man standing just outside a tavern, watching the road. "Alderic," she said.

He turned. Leliana saw it in his eyes. She knew Dorothea had seen it as well. The men moved in, surrounding them. Alderic gave her a respectful nod. "I am sorry," he said.

"So am I," Dorothea replied.

Leliana did not look over her shoulder. They had not seen him. No use giving him away. She could only hope he would find a chance.

#

The men actually bound their hands. Leliana did not know if she was insulted or flattered. Alderic kept them near the road, but off of it. He was taking no chances. "Where are you taking us?" Dorothea asked him.

"There are some people who need to ask you some questions."

"So that is how it is to be then, old friend?"

He shook his head. "It's the game. You know how it is played." He shrugged. "We wanted to take you on the road, but my man back in Valence says you gave him the slip. How'd you get past him?"

"The blessing of the Maker."

"You know, Dorothea, we don't need your friend alive. Just you." He started to stand up, and then two arrows buried themselves in his chest. He blinked, and looked down at them. More arrows fell. Two of the mercenaries went for their own bows, and then Brehan was in their midst, a long handled axe in his hands. Out of the trees poured a dozen Dalish hunters.

"Ir abelas," Brehan said, coming behind them to cut their hands free. "I did not think I could take this many on my own."

"No apology necessary," Dorothea said, getting to her feet.

"Ma serannas," Leliana said, bowing to the hunters. They nodded, and began stripping the camp.

#

Dorothea insisted the Dalish take the coin they'd found on Alderic. She watched them vanish back into the woods. "However did you convince them to come to our aid?"

Brehan blinked, and looked at her. "I asked nicely."

After a moment, she nodded. "I... thank you."

He nodded, and drew the cloak back up over his features.

The next day brought them to Val Royeaux.


	2. Chapter 2

The mask hid his vallaslin. In servant's clothes, walking behind Leliana, nobody looked at him twice. He was surprised to realize he was rather enjoying himself, watching the nobles twist and plot. They reminded him of twittering birds, filled with self-importance, fighting over shiny threads for their nests and not even realizing a cat walked among them.

Leliana was dressed as a noblewoman, in a mask that was a more ornate version of the one he wore. She walked next to Dorothea, chatting meaninglessly about various imaginary sins and a new chapel to be built on her estate.

"Vandan, would you go fetch the Revered Mother and I fresh drinks," Leliana said, gesturing to him absently.

"Yes, mistress," he replied. They'd spent days working on his Orlesian accent. His Orlesian was somewhat better than her elvish.

Among the servants, especially the elves, things immediately relaxed behind the closed doors. They played their own versions of the game, spying on each other, dropping hints both intentional and otherwise. He dropped hints of his own. His mistress was a minor noble. Her father was arranging to marry her to a Ferelden. She was considering swearing herself to the Chantry to get out of it, but wasn't sure if the life was for her. Perhaps she'd leave Val Royeaux with a better match.

He took the tea. An eligible, wealthy woman of noble blood would be a fine prize. It would not be long before Leliana had the invitations she wanted.

#

"I like the mask," Leliana said. "My raven." She kissed him.

"It itches," he said, before kissing her back. "It is interesting, how they hide their faces without hiding anything."

Dorothea smiled. "It is how the game is played."

"True, but it gives them false confidence. They still give many emotions away." He shrugged. "The one you spoke to earlier may have spoken with command, but she smelled of fear."

"There is no way you can actually smell fear," Leliana said.

Brehan laughed. "I tracked Jerath by scent halfway across the Dead Trenches, and it surprises you that I can smell fear on a woman practically dripping with sweat?"

"The other was a warden thing." She tilted her head at him. "Right?"

"Ma dirth vir, ma'arlath."

"Emma shem'nan, vhenan."

Dorothea shook her head fondly. "I believe I am settled here. They will not dare strike at me in the very heart of the Chantry." She leaned on the desk. "You two have done much for me already, but I must ask one thing more." From her desk, she withdraw a small box. "This relic must make it to Grand Cleric Francesca, in Starkhaven. With this, I can be sure of her backing in the Grand Consensus."

"We will see it done, Hahren," Brehan said.

"Hahren?"

"An elvish word. Respected elder."

"Some day, perhaps, when we have more time to speak, I would like to learn more of your people."

"I look forward to it."

#

When Justinia said she would send someone to help, the last thing Cassandra expected to see walk through the door was a Dalish elf. The apostate was just as surprised. "You seem to be lost," he said, sneering.

"Cassandra?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

He looked at the apostate. "No, this seems to be the place."

The apostate raised his staff, and the elf threw something into his face. He started to wheeze and choke, and the elf produced an axe nearly as tall as he was. As the sell swords closed, he proved well able to handle the weapon.

She realized that they'd all but forgotten her. She smashed the back of her head into the face of the man who held her, then pushed off from him to kick the other man in the stomach. As he staggered, she retrieved her sword, and joined the fray.

They stood back to back. She saw the apostate start to gather his magic again. "Vir'ghilani, na'din," her new companion shouted. From out of nowhere a massive wolf leaped upon the apostate, and buried it's teeth in his arm. The man let out a scream of agony.

A few moments later, the last of the sellswords was dead, and she was standing over the apostate. He was begging and pleading as the wolf held his arm. "Vir'ghilani, halam."

The wolf let go of the apostate's arm and trotted over to his master. His tongue hung out of his mouth as he happily accepted a scratch behind the ears.

Cassandra looked down at the apostate, and leveled her sword at his throat. "Would you prefer to answer my questions," she asked, then nodded at the man with the axe. He bared his teeth in a savage smile. "Or theirs?"

#

He'd disappeared when the templars came. She was on her way back towards Val Royeaux when he fell into step beside her. "I did not catch your name."

"Brehan."

She stopped, then shook her head. "As in Warden Constable Brehen Mahariel?"

He shook his head. "Stories tend to travel."

"They left out that you were Dalish. And..." She spared a glance for the wolf who was walking calmly beside him. "I don't recall hearing of him."

"He was only a few weeks old when the archdemon died. Didn't really have a chance to play much role in that tale. And half the Orlesians who've heard the tale think Brehan Mahariel is a human." He shrugged. "The other half are convinced he's a dwarf."

"Are the wardens involved in this matter then?"

"I was headed this way to deal with an issue. Justinia asked if I wouldn't mind aiding you, if it was not too much trouble."

She held her hand out to the wolf, and smiled when it licked her fingers. "I suppose you are going to tell me it was no trouble at all."

"Not in the slightest. Do you have any idea how hard it is to wash blood off a wolf?"

#

They'd encountered many strange things during the Blight, and been through many an unusual situation. Still, if anyone had told him he'd one day be in the retinue of the Divine, standing thirty feet away from the Empress of Orlais, he'd probably have laughed. The raven mask that hid his vallaslin sat comfortably on his face as he stood just a pace behind Leliana, playing the role of servant once more.

He caught a glimpse of an elf woman behind the Empress. If he wasn't mistaken, she was playing the same role he was. Attentive servant. Spy.

Justinia finished intoning the blessing over the Empress, and returned to her throne. He and Leliana began to move through the crowd. Leliana played deftly. A smile here, a lingering glance there. He watched the faces of those that thought they were safe from her eyes. He marked two.

They'd compare notes later. Leliana smiled at Arl Teagan, and the man created her without any sign of recognition. The man might not enjoy his role as ambassador, but he was the logical choice. The Divine was concerned about Alistair's support of the Ferelden circle, and it's push for more freedom. Trouble was simmering, and Justinia sat uneasily on the Sunburst Throne.

He'd meet with Teagan privately later. As much as he admired Lenore, Alistair was pushing too hard too fast. Ferelden was still weak from the Blight, and the Chantry's seat of power was Orlais.

One second thought, maybe it was time for a trip back to Ferelden. Some arguments were best had in person.

#

Warden Commander Clarel rose when she saw him. "Warden Constable Brehan, it is an honor to meet you."

"The honor is mine, Warden Commander." He gave her a respectful bow. "Your fortress is incredible."

"The walls here were raised just after the First Blight. Granted, they've been rebuilt several times since." She came around her desk. "What brings you to our hall?"

He sighed. "I wish I could say it was merely a social call. However, there is a matter I am investigating."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I had heard a rumor. It is true, then?"

"I am hoping, very much, to prove it false. I've come to see if he could shed some light on the matter."

She nodded. "He is down in the library. He spends much of his time there, mostly avoiding the other wardens. Frankly, I'm not sure what exactly to do with him. He doesn't exactly work well with any of the other wardens."

He fell into step beside her. "No. He doesn't."

"I suppose that is why he was sent here though, isn't it? A less personal distaste." She shook her head. "It's fortunate you arrived when you did. I was about to send him south to deal with a sighting. Whatever else he is, he is a strong fighter."

"He is at that."

She led him into the library, then gestured at some stairs. Brehan could sense the man's presence. "He's most likely down there. If he's not, let me know."

"He's there."

"I assume you want to speak with him in private?"

"It would be appreciated. He may be more willing to speak to me without others around."

She nodded, and then started to step away. She stopped. "If he does know something... you'll let me know, right? I never met the man, only heard stories. They are... inspiring."

"The truth more so," Brehan replied.

#

Loghain looked up, and shoved the book he was examining away from him as he stood. "You." He shook his head. "Not the one I expected to have come gloat."

"I'm not here to gloat, Loghain. I'm here to ask you a few questions."

"I'm not sure I have the time. As you can see," he gestured at the dusty, moldering books. "I am a very busy man."

"You and Jerath left Denerim together. Where did you go?"

Loghain sat back down. "Soldier's Peak, if you must know. Except the mage we'd come to see had died a few days before our arrival."

"Avernus."

"Yes, that's the one. At which point, that ungrateful little..." Loghain clenched a fist. "Decided he had no further need of his trophy, and sent me here. To Orlais."

"And I suppose you are going to tell me you have no idea what prompted this action?"

Anger showed on Loghain's face. "He wanted to recall the dwarf."

"Saitada."

"I advised him against it. The conversation grew... heated." Loghain reached forward and slammed the cover of the book shut, sending dust into the air. "Why do you care, Constable?" He made the title into an insult.

"Two days after you arrived here, Jerath visited the Circle of Magi, accompanied by a Dalish elf."

"Velanna."

"No. Velanna was at Vigil's Keep when this occurred. The woman Jerath arrived with was a hunter. They left the circle a few hours later, taking with them some books and a mage. None of which they had permission to take." He watched Loghain's face carefully. "No one has seen or heard from any of them since."

Loghain went still. He shook his head. Then shook it again. "He's missing?" The concern sounded genuine.

"Why did he go to Avernus?"

Loghain frowned, then folded his arms. "He'd been writing letters back and forth to Lenore. His original intention, I believe, had been to stay in Denerim and meet her there. But... you know what happened."

"I do. Did he say anything?"

"He was not in the best of moods. In fact, he didn't do anything more than bark the occasional instruction until we actually reached the Peak. And then..." Loghain shook his head.

"He was furious, and you angered him further." Brehan shook his head. "Loghain, if you know anything, anything at all..."

"As hard as you may find this to believe, I did respect the man. And..." Loghain looked at the floor. "If..." His fists slammed into the table. "If he got into trouble alone because I picked a fight over that stupid... I suppose I can add that to the list of things for which I will never forgive myself, can't I?"

"He wanted to meet with Alistair and Cathiel in Denerim. Do you know why?"

"Carver Hawke brought a report back from the Vinmark mountains. He thought they might find it interesting. Beyond that..." Loghain shook his head. "He was a young man and wanted visit old friends."

"Why did you accompany him to Denerim?"

"I insisted, actually. I'd hoped to meet with Bann Ceorlic, convince him to assist Anora with her bandit problem on the northern border. Assuming the bandits weren't reporting to him, that is."

"Were you in any way responsible for him going missing?"

"Ah, there is the question you came to ask. You said it yourself, Constable. I was here when he visited the circle. Regrettably, I do not possess the power to harm people just by thinking angry thoughts."

"If you think of anything, you will let me know."

"Yes."

Brehan started to walk away. "Constable?" Loghain called out.

Brehan turned. "Yes?"

"If..." He sighed. "When you find him, will you let me know?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

#

She shook her head. "There are almost fifty cultists in those ruins, and at least a dozen apostates. And your backup is three wardens?"

Brehan smiled, and shook his head. "No, Seeker. My backup is two wardens. And a crow."

Leliana started to laugh.

#

It was scandalous. It would shake the foundations of the chantry. Revered mothers would die of shock at the very notion. And she wouldn't give up this moment for anything. Justinia closed her eyes and listened as the voice of her Left Hand's Dalish lover wove the ancient elven hymn deep inside the heart of the Chantry.

She wiped a tear from her eye when he finished. "Thank you, Brehan."

"Thank you, Most Holy."

"Leliana let slip that your name day passed recently."

He shot Leliana a look, and Leliana affected an expression of mock innocence. "It did."

She held the tome out to him. "I must ask that you keep this secret." She sighed. "The Canticle of Shartan is seen as heretical, and was stricken from the chant seven centuries ago. I thought, perhaps, it may interest you."

He took the tome from her reverently. "A rare and precious gift, Most Holy. I shall treasure it."

"Could I... perhaps trouble you for another song?"

#

"When did you say you returned?" Justinia asked.

"Just after Alistair's coronation," Leliana replied. She looked around the temple. With the ice melted and restoration proceeding, it was truly a marvel.

Justinia sighed. "Brother Genetivi theorizes that the Guardian took the ashes elsewhere, to preserve them for a greater need in the future."

Brehan rose from where he had been examining one of the carvings. "A valid theory. We should have done more to safeguard them..."

"You had larger concerns at the time," Justinia said. "And you took care of what you perceived as their greatest threat before even leaving these hills." She sighed. "Tell me again, what you beheld here."


	3. Chapter 3

Something about the elven woman was off. Though her stance was indolent, her eyes were entirely too watchful. Not just of the nobles, but even of other elves. Her walk was measured. Careful paces. A fighter.

It would be hours yet before he was due to meet Leliana. He shrugged, and followed. It took her all of three minutes to spot him, and she ducked into an alley. Rather than follow, he jumped, grabbed hold of the advertising sign, and took to the roof. From that vantage point, he could see her lying in wait, watching the corner. There was a dagger in each of her hands.

He stepped out, landing lightly behind her, then tackled her before she could recover. She was faster than he'd expected. Had not Vir'ghilani caught one of her arms, she might have managed to gain the advantage. He picked up her knives. "Crow?"

She glared at him. "No."

"And yet you were clearly prepared to assassinate someone."

"What concern is it of yours?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Assassination is generally a frowned upon activity."

Her smile was slow. "And someone who randomly jumps down off roofs to take people by surprise might just know a thing or two about assassinations." She stood up. "I'm Tallis."

"Raven."

"That's not your real name."

"Oh? Are we on a real name basis? You go first."

"You're Dalish. What, one of the shemlen annoy you?" She folded her arms. "You made me. You were watching. Likely for a reason. Our goals could be the same."

"I'm listening."

"I'm here for Comte de Allard."

"Kill or rob?"

"Best case scenario?" She smiled. "Both."

#

"Comte de Allard?" Leliana frowned. "How do you come to be part of this?"

Tallis shrugged. "I do the job, I get paid."

Leliana narrowed her eyes. The girl wasn't being completely honest, but... perhaps they could make use of her anyway. Their goals seemed to be the same. She looked at Brehan. "Allard is a fool who thinks what happened in Kirkwall was a good thing. He's trying to provoke the Qunari, get another Exalted March started." She sighed. "Apparently, he thinks it will help his position in the Great Game."

"Orlais needs a new hobby," Brehan said. "There is something you are not telling me."

She nodded slowly. "Allard was... an ally, of Raleigh." She met Brehan's eyes, and saw understanding, and then anger.

"Well. He needs to die."

"I have a way in," Tallis said. "But... I can't do it alone. Will he recognize you?"

Leliana shook her head. "It was long ago, and... no. He will not recognize me."

"You can take the invitation. Raven and I will go in as your servants." Tallis glanced at Brehan, then nodded.

#

"Ma'arlath?"

She heard Brehan's voice. She leaned back into him, drawing comfort as he put his arms around her. "It was a lifetime ago, Vhenan." She sighed. "Allard was part of an attempt to draw Ferelden and Orlai into war. Now he seeks to use Qunari."

He kissed her hair, and held her for a few moments. "Will this plan Tallis provided work?"

"I do not know. I certainly do not trust her." Leliana frowned. "She is running her own game, but..." She shook her head. "We can use her, certainly. If we are willing to let her use us in return."

"Tis the nature of the game, as they say."

"We will need to follow Allard back to his contacts, after we steal the documents." She turned to face him. "We can't let Tallis kill him."

Brehan kissed her. "I won't let Tallis kill him."

She nodded.

#

"Please, sit," Allard said, gesturing at the guards holding them at arrow point. "I'll be taking my documents back, if it's all the same."

Tallis narrowed her eyes. She drew the papers from her belt, and started to hold them out. Then she flung them into the fireplace. "Oops."

Allard gave a vexed shout. "You bitch. I'm going to have you quartered!" He ran to the fire, but was unsuccessful in being able to pull out more than char.

Leliana smirked. She caught Brehan's eye, and he gave her a slight nod. She glanced back at the furious Allard. "Well, it appears we are at a bit of an impasse." She ignored the guards, and seated herself at the table. "Perhaps it is time we had an honest discussion."

He actually growled at her before he took the chair opposite her. "I want to know who sent you."

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same," she said, her smile polite. She gestured at Brehan, and he walked to the sideboard. A moment later, he offered each of them a glass of wine. She took hers.

Allard glared at Brehan suspiciously, and Brehan took a drink from the other glass before handing it to him. Allard snatched it out of his hand. Tallis positioned herself near the fire, watching as some of the guards filtered out. The decoys had served their purpose. Allard was finished, and didn't even know it. Time to see what else the man knew.

#

Brehan watched Leliana work. As the candle burned down, he refilled the glasses. When he was satisfied Leliana had all she needed, he made a small addition to Allard's glass. As he'd done each time, he took a drink before giving it to the man. After so long, the burn was easy to ignore.

Allard was still glaring. "I suppose we have a deal."

Leliana glanced at Tallis, and the woman reluctantly sighed. Good. He had promised not to let Tallis kill Allard. The man had hurt his nightingale. Leliana nodded. "Then our business is concluded." She raised her glass, and Allard raised his.

Both drank. Leliana started to rise. Allard started to choke. He had to hand it to Tallis, she was fast. As soon as Allard's bodyguard started to react, she put a knife in his eye. Allard gasped, and staggered before turning to Brehan. "You... you drank too."

Brehan merely smiled. He glanced at Leliana. "I think we are done here."

Leliana shook her head. "You..."

"I promised I wouldn't let Tallis kill him. She didn't. You have what you need." He kissed her forehead. "The guards are coming. Let's move."

#

Tallis shook her head. "Let me guess, you drank the antidote before you went in?" She smirked. "I didn't see you drug it. What did you hit him with?"

"Tell me who you are really working for," Brehan said, "and I'll tell you."

She shook her head. "I'm almost sorry I can't. Well, this was fun. Let's do it again sometime." She waved cheerfully before stepping into the shadows and vanishing.

"You know she took the documents, right?" Leliana said.

"She took the documents that were in my belt pouch, yes." Brehan shrugged. He walked over to where the wolf was sleeping on a pillow, reached beneath, and pulled out the actual documents. Vir'ghilani raised his head, and gave a bored yawn.

Leliana giggled. "So what did you hit him with? I thought you didn't like poison."

"I said poison and antidotes get too confusing. So I didn't use either."

She blinked. "But..."

"I'm a Warden, ma'arlath. It has some advantages."

"You... you gave him the Blight..." She shook her head. "You gave him the Blight."

#

Cassandra brought her shield to bear, blocking the oncoming arrow. Behind her, Leliana shot back. The archers raised their bows, and then Brehan was behind them. She almost laughed as he simply swung that great hammer of his and knocked half the archers off the ledge. She moved foward, taking the head off a hurlock as Leliana kept up a steady stream of arrows. Brehan finished off the rest of the archers, and then leaped down, swinging the maul as he did so. The emissary's head didn't so much break as shatter under the force of the blow.

He wiped the hammer's head clean, and returned it to its place on his harness. "That's all of them."

"Good. I'm surprised we encountered this many."

"There are mines in the area," Leliana said. "They may have come up through one of those."

"I'm afraid you two must continue on by yourselves." He sighed. "I'll find where they came from, and report in to the wardens."

"Be careful, Vhenan."

"Dareth shiral, ma'arlath."

#

She'd just finished delivering her warning to the Champion when his mage companion spoke up. "And what would the Warden Commander think of mages being enslaved?"

So it was him after all. She would have to let Saitada know. Saitada believed the circle was necessary. And then it occurred to her... "You are referring to Warden Commander Jerath?"

"He believes mages should be free."

He had, actually. If rumor was to be believed, he'd killed a dozen templars and defied a grand cleric to protect the man standing in front of her. A man who'd then abandoned her friend. "I see the news has not reached you. Jerath is gone."

The man's face looked stricken. She believed the expression to be genuine. "Gone? What happened? How did he die?"

"I did not say he was dead. Only that he was gone. Warden Commander Jerath paid a visit to Ferelden's Circle three years ago. He has not been seen or heard from since."

Anders stared at her. "You cannot believe mages were responsible."

She wished it was a possibility she could rule out. But the Warden had, after all, been templar trained, and the Resolutionists were not known for being rational. Perhaps it was best Brehan had not accompanied her on this trip.

#

"That new scout you recommended is a little... odd," Cassandra said. "Are you sure he's... well... sane?"

"Well, he did spend seven years as a werewolf," Brehan replied.

"You are having me on."

"I'm actually not. It was back during the Blight. We cured him." He turned to look at her. "I trust him, Cassandra. And he's easily one of the best trackers I've ever met."

"I will take your word for it. Tell me, what do you think of this idea, bringing back the Inquisition?"

He considered the question. "I think that it is a very big idea, and worth considering. I also think it may be a very dangerous idea. But I will do what I can."

"We will need soldiers. Men and women of faith."

"Pick me out some recruits. I'll see if I can't turn them into scouts."

#

He waited in the tree. It was nearly a half hour before the first of the scouts entered the clearing. He wasn't surprised to note that it was Charter. She started up the false trail he'd left, but stopped after a few steps. She walked backwards. He nearly sighed as her boots scuffed the moss. The others wouldn't need to follow him, they could merely follow her.

Two others entered the clearing a minute later. She pointed out the trail. He waited as they spoke, arguing over when they lost the trail. Then he held an acorn out, and dropped it on Charter's head. She winced, and gave only the barest glance upwards before going back to the argument.

He sighed. Then he landed behind the young human man, holding a wooden stick to his throat in place of the knife. "Congratulations. You found me." They had the good graces to look embarrassed. "What did you forget?"

"That you're a sneaky bastard, ser." Charter sighed. "And to look up."

He shifted his grip on the human to a headlock, and mussed his hair. "Butcher here is my prisoner now. You two will wait here one hour, then come to his rescue. If you don't find him before sundown, Polecat gets to pick out your clothes this week." He glanced down at his prisoner. "And Butcher?"

"Yes ser?"

"If I catch you leaving them signs, I'm confiscating those cookies your mother sent. And eating them."

"You are a cruel man, ser."

#

"You need a general," Brehan said.

"Isn't that why we have you?" Cassandra asked.

Brehan gave her a look that suggested she'd been repeatedly dropped on her head. "I can lead a band of scouts. However..."

Cassandra sighed, and nodded. "However, what we are building here is more akin to an army. I spoke with Ser Alec, and he declined the honor."

"No, Alec won't leave Amaranthine short of another Blight. The only other two generals I know are Saitada and Loghain, and neither will work. For obvious reasons."

Leliana leaned back in her chair. "Perhaps a chevalier?"

"But which chevalier? I can count the number of chevalier's I'd trust with this on one hand, and none of those are available," Brehan said.

"Josephine has agreed to join us," Leliana said. "Perhaps she knows someone."

Brehan smiled warmly, then twisted his features into mock concern. "Josephine is coming along? This Inquisition is going to end in my underpants nailed to the Chantry board. Again."

#

"By the Dread Wolf..." Fenarel just stood there staring, his mouth slightly agape. "Brehan?"

"Aneth ara, lethallin."

"How... what?"

"My duties brought me through the Free Marches. I... heard..."

"Perhaps you should sit down, brother. I have much to tell you."

#

"Knight-Captain."

"Seeker Cassandra."

Leliana watched quietly as the acting knight-commander of Kirkwall called instructions to his men. Given recent events, she was somewhat surprised to see him ordering the mages taken alive, and treated well. Cassandra began talking to him, most likely questioning him on what had happened.

Brehan elbowed her. She glanced over to him. "What about him?"

"What do you mean, what about him?"

He shook his head and laughed softly. "Half the circles are all but actively on fire, and yet here, where it actually began, there is stability."

"You mean recruit Knight-Captain Cullen?" Leliana considered a moment. "I'll mention it to Cassandra. How did your trip go?"

"I do not wish to speak of it."


	4. Chapter 4

She slipped into the attic, and went for her cache. A voice stopped her in her tracks.

"You're a hard woman to find."

Briala turned to see another elf. He wore a raven mask. She swore she'd seen the mask before. "For good reason," she replied.

"I've brought you a gift," he said.

"Oh?"

"The Canticles of Shartan." He gestured at a book sitting on a crate. She could see several pieces of parchment tucked inside its pages. "You may find it interesting reading."

"I know you." She reached up, and took off her mask.

He did the same. Her eyes widened when she saw the marks on his cheeks. "You're Dalish."

"I'm many things."

"Who are..." And then she knew. "You're a Warden."

"Good luck, Briala. I wish I could be of more help, but I am afraid I cannot remain in Orlais."

She looked down at the book. "Because you've given me this."

"That is one reason. There are several more compelling."

"Wait..." She shook her head. "Your name, attached to our cause..."

"Would cause far more problems than it solved." He shook his head. "This battlefield is yours, lethallan." He smiled. "Among our people, there is a curse. 'Dirthara-ma'. May you learn. I think, Briala, that you have the makings of an excellent teacher." He replaced his mask, and slipped out of the building as quietly as he'd come.

She opened the book and looked at the first piece of parchment. Her eyes widened, and she smiled.

#

The raven mask was sitting on her desk. She turned to see him standing, silently. It had been years since she'd last seen his bare face. The green lines over his cheekbones looked like stylized feathers. He'd told her, once, what they represented. She was ashamed to realize at this moment she could not recall."

She smiled. "Brehan. I was not expecting you. Is there news?"

"Halamshiral burned."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Look at me, Dorothea." He hadn't called her that in a long time. She met his eyes. "Tell me you played no part in this."

She hesitated. Just a fraction of a heartbeat. But he had known her too long, and Leliana had taught him well. She might as well have hung out a banner. "The Empire is in turmoil. It is civil war."

"A necessary sacrifice, then?"

"Celene did not begin the violence, Brehan."

"How many times over the past few years have I killed for you, Dorothea? Why is it no one has a problem with elves raising blades, unless they do so in their own defense?"

"You know how high the stakes are right now. Mages and Templars are all but at war with each other. Need I remind you it was a Warden that set this all in motion?"

"No, Dorothea. This was in motion long before Kirkwall. I came here with Leliana, but I have served you because, Mythal help me, I actually believed." He shook his head. "In you. I sent some of my people to their deaths because I believed in the words you spoke. And you could have ended this with words."

"Brehan..."

"I am going back to Ferelden."

"I need you here."

He shook his head, and his laughter was bitter. "You think to give me an order, Most Holy?" He took a step towards her. "Tell me, when exactly did you forget?"

"Forget?"

"What I am." Naked anger shown on his face. "We are the Dalish: keepers of the lost lore, walkers of the lonely path. We are the last of the Elvhenan." His eyes met hers. "And never again shall we submit."

"Brehan..."

"Dirthara-ma, harellan."

He was gone. She touched the raven mask he'd left behind.

And then she sat down behind her desk and wept.

#

She saw him packing his rucksack. "Justinia has a task for you?" Leliana smiled brightly. "Where are you going?"

"Back to Ferelden. It's time I resumed my duties as a Warden." He draped the blue cloak around his shoulders.

She froze. "You are leaving."

"Yes."

"You are leaving me."

He rounded on her. "Did you pass the order?"

"What?"

"To Celene. Did you honestly think I wouldn't know? After all these years, did you actually think you could condemn Halamshiral to fire and blade and I wouldn't find out about it?"

"I never thought Celene would..."

"Do not lie. Not to me. You knew exactly what she would do. And Justinia could have stopped her."

"Vhenan..."

"Halam sahlin. I won't hear my language from your mouth. Not now." He walked out of the house, a barefaced Dalish elf in Warden armor. Every eye in the square turned towards him as he left her.

She felt Josephine's arms around her as she started to cry.

#

Justinia stared at the writ for a long moment, and then looked up at her Right and Left Hands. "We need more voices. Voices that can stir, voices whom the players in this game will heed." She sighed. "I sent him a message."

"I have sent him two, Most Holy. He... has not replied to either."

"He knows the players, knows the game. And most of all, his is a voice that could bring others to us. He could bring us the Wardens, and with them, Ferelden. And sway no few mages." She put a hand on the writ. "Despite... I do not believe he will turn away from us in this. Rumor holds that that the Champion's brother is a Grey Warden. If this is true, then Brehan may be able to locate the Champion for us. And that is a voice we need desperately."

Leliana nodded. "Then we go to Amaranthine. We can speak with Warden Commander Saitada, and she will know where to find him."

"Perhaps we can also gain her support. The Hero of Ferelden is a Paragon of Orzammar, and hers is a powerful voice in many circles," Cassandra added.

"I will arrange a meeting. Perhaps..." Her eyes went to the map. "The Temple of Sacred Ashes. It will send a powerful message. Go."

#

She dismounted in front of Vigil's Keep. Though it had been some years since her last visit, she expected to see at least a few familiar faces on the walls. The Vigil's guards were in evidence, but she saw no one wearing the armor of Amaranthine's Silver Order, nor of the knighthood. It did not bode well.

Cassandra's seeker armor caused a stir among the guard. The last she had known there was only one mage among the wardens here, a Dalish woman. They had not recruited another since Anders. A man wearing a captain's badge met them at the gate. It was not Captain Garevel. "Greetings, Seeker."

"I am here to speak to the Warden-Commander."

He nodded. "I will take you to him." Him? She saw Cassandra glance back at her before following the man.

She didn't know the man who sat at the desk. He rose, then bowed. His accent marked him as from the Anderfels. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"We expected to find Warden-Commander Saitada."

His face became a mask of sorrow. "Then... you had not heard?"

A chill went down her spine. "Heard?"

He leaned on the desk. "A week previous, Warden Commander Saitada took a force into the Deep Roads to deal with a matter. I'm afraid that there was a tunnel collapse. Only one made it back."

"Who did she take with her?" Cassandra asked. Leliana's own voice froze in her throat.

"I fear we lost some of our best," he said. He ran a hand through his hair tiredly. "In addition to Warden Commander Saitada Aeducan, we lost Senior Wardens Oghren, Sigrun, Padrig, and Velanna, in addition to Warden-Constable Brehan, and a dozen of the Silver Order."

#

She sat at the tavern, staring at a drink. She wasn't entirely certain how she'd gotten there. Cassandra slid into the seat across from her. "No." She looked down at her hands. "No."

"I... spoke to the survivor. He said there was an earthquake."

"Random chance. I... I cannot believe. Not like that. Not... after everything. We... The Maker wouldn't take him from me like that."

"Leliana."

"He can't be gone. I... he can't... I... I need to tell him I'm sorry, that... he can't."

Cassandra put a hand on her shoulder. "I..." She swallowed. "Maker, I cannot believe it either."

She stood. "We must go to Kirkwall."

Cassandra sighed, and then nodded. "To Kirkwall, then."


	5. Chapter 5

(Author's note: Ties in starting here - s/11384295/20/Age-of-Dragons-Inquisition)

Iron Bull, Varric, and Dorian were playing cards in the front room. They'd let him pass, but they'd notice. Ask questions. Neither suited him. From the attic window he could reach an eave, and he pulled himself up to the roof. A running start and a leap took him to the next roof, then the next. A handy tree branch got him to the ground, and he landed lightly.

Cassandra had left the raven mask in his room shortly after he'd arrived at Skyhold. He hadn't been surprised to find the woman had kept it. He put it on, and then drew up the hood of his cloak. Silently, Brehan moved through the darkness into the slums.

#

"Word from Ferelden said you were dead."

He turned at the sound of the woman's voice. "I got better."

"Raven."

"Ambassador."

Briala smiled warmly, and kissed his cheek. "I'm told the settlement actually threw a party when they heard you were alive."

"Keeper Lanaya so informed me." Brehan returned the smile. "I wish this were a social visit."

"Indeed. The Inquisitor?"

"She's..." He shrugged. "Unexpected. She wants to meet with you. On your terms, but she's guaranteed safe passage if you wish to come to Inquisition holdings. We'll be at the masquerade."

"At the side of Gaspard." Briala's eyes narrowed.

"He had the invitation." He folded his arms. "Corypheus needs Orlais in chaos. The last thing elves need is a return of the Imperium of old. Give me the map."

"Celene wishes me to return to her side, to put my agents at her disposal once more. Gaspard would make the same offer. Your side?"

"She's a mage. She knows what the inside of a cage looks like. There are elves among her advisers, and not only myself. She listens and heeds our council. And she may just be the real thing."

"She banished your order." Briala tilted her head at him.

"Regretfully, she had cause." He leaned against the wall. "She can do this, Briala."

After a moment, Briala nodded. "What do you need from me?"

"Orlais requires stability. Either Celene or Gaspard could give it that. Who stands when the dust settles?"

Briala considered the question. "Who will the Inquisitor decide?"

"She's a peacemaker. A diplomat. She would strive to bring them both to heel."

"That would be a disaster. Once the greater threat is vanquished, they will turn on each other once more. And our people will suffer."

"Then choose."

He watched her pace back and forth for several minutes. Finally she sighed. "Celene wants me at her side. From there, I can guide her as I did before. Can you sway the Inquisition against Gaspard?"

"I can." He drummed his fingers against his arm. "I'm going to need a knife."

#

A quick thrust up and through the heart. The man died without making a sound. He dumped the body by the fountain, making sure the crest on the dagger was visible.

Brehan could see the bodies of the servants. More casualties of the bloody game. The cloak went into the bushes. Switch the raven for the owl, and he was a completely different person. He headed back into the party to inform Briala, and play his role for the Inquisitor.

#

Leliana saw the Inquisitor, Sera, Cassandra, and Solas go after the Grand Duchess. Josephine was standing near the empress, and two men stood in front of them, blocking the oncoming venatori. The taller of the two men caught the venatori's arm, and twisted it sharply to force the man to drop his blade. A heartbeat later, he'd snapped the venatori warrior's neck and helped himself to the blade. More venatori moved towards the empress, and then Cullen was there as well, sword in hand.

Otwin had shoved Josephine's sister and the empress's handmaidens into a corner and was currently employing a candlestick as a weapon. And rather well. On the other end of the ballroom, Iron Bull picked up a venatori agent and flung him over the railing onto the dance floor, where he lay unmoving. Dorian stood at Iron Bull's back, using his magic to assist the big man.

She dodged an attack, and flung her knife into the eye of her attacker. Two others came at her. She was seeking a weapon when both men suddenly grabbed their throats and began choking and dying. Leliana blinked, and looked up to see Morrigan. The swamp witch gave her a nod before turning to go aid the empress's defenders.

Within only a few minutes, the Inquisition's forces had dealt with the Venatori. Josephine was already talking to Celene, who was nodding in reply. Vivienne was doing some healing, but it appeared four Inquisition soldiers and three of the guests had been killed in the attack. Leliana hoped the Inquisitor was faring well against whatever she faced.

#

"You know how to make a speech, Marquise."

Briala laughed. "First Ferelden and now Orlais. Elves becoming nobility."

"And the sun continues to rise." Brehan smiled. "I suggest you write Keeper Lanaya personally."

"I intend to. And Bann Shianni as well." She handed him a roll of parchment. "As per our agreement, information on the eluvian network." She nodded. "When there is time to breath, I will give you a personal tour."

"Until then. Anduril guide you, lethallan."

"Dareth shiral."


	6. Chapter 6

"Lenore, I've a question."

"No, I never tongued Leliana." She grinned. "Thought about it a few times though."

Hawke laughed. Brehan just shook his head. "What did you think of Solas?"

"He's fascinating. Doesn't care much for Wardens though."

Brehan ran a hand through his hair. "This may sound stupid, but do you think you've seen him before anywhere?"

"What do you mean?" Lenore raised an eyebrow.

"First time I met him, I couldn't shake the feeling I'd seen him before. You?"

Lenore tilted her head. "He's an older, bald, keeper-type mage who knows a lot more than he lets on. Didn't you beat the ever loving shit out of one of those once?"

Varric choked on his drink. "What's that?"

"Zathrian?" Brehan gave her an impatient look. "No. Not him."

"Wait, I got to hear this story." Varric stared at Lenore.

"Songbird never told you about the time he beat up the progenitor of werewolves?"

"Lenore Constance Amell."

"You're going to want to sit down for this one."

"I hate you."

#

"What exactly have you told the Inquisitor about Wardens?" Cathiel folded her arms and glared at Brehan.

Brehan sighed. "Everything."

"Everything?"

"The Joining, how we kill archdemons, the Architect, the Calling, everything. She needed to know, and she hasn't shared the information."

"Dammit, Brehan." Alistair banged a fist on the table. "You of all of us should know better."

"There is precedent, Alistair. Varel was brought into the Warden's confidence due to extenuating circumstances. I think we can all agree these circumstances are very extenuating." He sighed. "Saitada told me to use my judgment, and I have."

"You trust her." Cathiel raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I do."

Cathiel and Alistair exchanged a look. Finally, Alistair nodded. "Alright. I'll tell Lenore she can hand over what she has."

"I'd like to meet with your agent. Rowland. He clearly has a source within the Venatori, and we need that information."

Alistair sighed. "Next time I speak with him, I'll let him know. No promises though, you wouldn't know about him at all if your own network hadn't sprung leaks."

"I suppose you have a point there." Brehan sighed. "Where did you acquire Rowland?"

"I met him during that mess Cathiel punches me for every time I mention it and that I've been refusing to tell you about at all."

Brehan's eyes narrowed. "Is he Crow or Qunari?"

"Neither, he works for me now."

"Alistair Constance Therin." Cathiel tapped her foot impatiently.

He made a gesture of surrender. "I'll introduce you next time you two are in the same vicinity."

#

"You lied to me." Brehan folded his arms and stared at Lenore.

"Oh?" Lenore smiled innocently. "About what?"

"I distinctly remember asking you if Hawke had contacted you or if you had any clue regarding his whereabouts, and you told me no."

"Oh. That." Lenore waved a hand dismissively.

"Lenore Constance Amell."

"Left hand of the Divine knocks on my door, says 'excuse me, know where your cousin is, we'd like to drag him in, question the shit out of him, and maybe make him tranquil', and you expect me to just hand him over?"

"I didn't say anything about making him tranquil."

"Right, cause you didn't spend half of the last six years trying to talk Alistair and Cathiel down from helping out the Ferelden Circle."

"I was trying to..."

She jabbed a finger into his chest. "Damn right I hid him. Who do you think smuggled the Kirkwall mages out of the Marches? I'm supposed to just forget about what it was like in the Circle because they sent you to ask? Sorry, Brehan, you might do it for Leliana but I like my elves a little less stick up the ass." She jabbed him again. "Hey, here is a thought. Maybe if the fucking templars hadn't shoved Anders into a hole and left him there for a year, the Chantry would still be standing. So yeah, I hid him. And if anyone has a problem with that, they are welcome to bring it to me and I will set them on bloody fire. We clear?"

Brehan sighed, and nodded. "Crystal."

"Good." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Nice seeing you again. Don't be such a stranger." She waved cheerfully before leaving the room.

#

"Just tell me you two weren't responsible for his escape." Brehan narrowed his eyes at the two mages. For there being little actual family resemblance, it was amazing how much the two of them looked alike.

"The Inquisitor can attest that we were under the watchful eyes of herself and a Seeker." Hawke smiled.

"Not to mention a half dozen Inquisition guards, another mage, an ex-templar, and several spies you personally trained." Lenore folded her arms.

Brehan rolled his eyes, and followed Iron Bull into the cells. He cast out his senses, sniffed the air, and stopped short.

"Something wrong, Songbird?" Iron Bull raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

Iron Bull immediately straightened, and then put a hand on his axe. "What?"

"It's not possible, but..." He turned a slow circuit. "I would bet gold that sometime within the past two days, Loghain was here."

"Grumpy old Warden that got left in the Fade Loghain?"

"That's the one." He closed his eyes as he moved through the room, letting his senses guide him. "Loghain came out of this cell, moved into the one that held Carver, and then both went out the door." He opened his eyes and followed the trail, Iron Bull and a half dozen Chargers at his heels.

They hadn't gone far when Dalish tilted her head to one side. "You aren't actually looking for tracks."

"Don't need to." Brehan followed the sense of Carver into the tunnels.

Iron Bull laughed. "Hot damn, you really can smell them?"

"It's complicated, but that's close enough." He stopped at a small alcove. "Loghain's trail vanishes here. Carver keeps going." He pointed. "Look around, anyone see anything?"

#

The trail nearly led them into a full circle before turning east. There was a note tacked to a tree. "Heading into the swamp next, you might want to get better boots. Mind the blightwolves." Brehan crumbled the parchment and threw it. "He's screwing with us."

Potter crushed the parchment under the toe of his boot. "Any idea why, ser?"

Brehan let out a string of curses in elvish, dwarven, and qunlat before shaking his head. "Best guess? Because he's a bloody bane of my existence Amell."

"Turn back?"

"Send a raven back to Skyhold. That's the Inquisitor's decision."


	7. Chapter 7

"You owe me ten gold." Hawke's voice was practically gleeful.

Lenore threw the coinpurse at him, and then gave Brehan a disappointed headshake. "How the hell did he get away from you?"

Brehan sighed. "I got to the edge of the Blackmarsh and the trail simply vanished. Like Loghain's had earlier."

"Except it couldn't have been Loghain, he's dead." Lenore waved a hand.

"I'm telling you what I sensed." He shook his head. "The Inquisitor told me to head back here and see if you'd managed to find anything new."

"We need more than a few days."

He nodded, and then glanced over at Hawke. "Cassandra mentioned you knew a sominari, in Tevinter."

"I might." Hawke raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"We could use information on an orb." He described it. "Corypheus got it from some ruins in the Korcari wild. An elven mage, Varla, was using it to try to summon something."

"What?"

"Lenore?"

"An elven mage."

"Yes." He raised an eyebrow.

"Named Varla?"

He blinked. "You know her?"

"She's Jerath's sister."

Everything in Skyhunter's report ran through his head. "Maker..." He sat down slowly. "She even said the Wardens had taken her brother." What she'd been doing... He started to shake his head. No. No. No.

"No what?"

He blinked at Lenore, surprised that he'd actually spoken aloud. "The demon caught us all in the Fade. All of us except Jerath." He looked down at his hands. "Maker, where does a fifteen year old elf learn to fight like that?"

"Brehan?"

"Varla. In the Wild. She was experimenting with..." He swallowed. "With putting demons into children. She said she'd been successful once before, but the templars had taken her away..." He looked up at Lenore. "Her brother."

The wine glass slipped out of Lenore's hand and fell to the floor.

#

"That must be how he survived killing the archdemon." Lenore paced back and forth. "He was already possessed, so it didn't affect him. And he knew it, that's why he went in." She whirled. "If he's possessed, then Corypheus couldn't have controlled him, right?"

"Anders was possessed." Hawke gestured. "Corypheus didn't have a lot of trouble controlling him."

"So far the only two Wardens we know of that weren't controlled by Corypheus and the Venatori are Alistair and Carver." Brehan ran a hand through his hair. "Both templars."

"Alistair trained Jerath, Jerath trained Carver." Lenore began juggling a small ball of fire. "So if it's the templar thing that makes the difference..."

"Corypheus controlled the mages by using demons." Hawke folded his arms.

"But we don't know what was possessing Jerath." Lenore added a second ball of fire. "We do know that he was stable, a lot more than Anders was. I mean, for crying out loud, Brehan. You punched him in the face and he took it."

"Maker." Brehan shook his head. "That's why he didn't defend himself. He must have been trying to keep it contained."

"In the Brecilian Forest, I asked him how he was controlling the urge to kill all our friends." Lenore shook her head. "He said 'practice'. I thought he was just being a smart ass."

Hawke leaned on the table. "So that's the question then. Did Jerath Tabris disappear because he was hunting Corypheus?" He looked up. "Or because he was an abomination?"

"And what does it mean if the answer is both?" Lenore sent both balls of fire into the fireplace where they caused the logs to burst into flame.

"We saw him in the Fade. Hawke, when you took Anders into the Fade, it was Justice in control. It was obvious he was possessed. Jerath was just Jerath."

Lenore sighed. "He said Varla was taken to the circle when he was six. Possessed that young? It's possible Jerath was never 'just Jerath'."

Brehan sighed. "So what do I tell the Inquisitor?"

"You don't have to tell her anything, Brehan."

"Lenore..." Brehan sighed. "We are dealing with something out of legend. And..." He shook his head. "And the son of Jerath and Morrigan is at Skyhold right now."

"Oh. Fuck."

"Where did Varla get the orb?" Hawke raised an eyebrow.

"Damn good question." Brehan growled. "Fen'Harel ma ghilana. He didn't tell people he had a sister. He didn't tell people he was possessed. He didn't tell people he had a kid. He didn't..." He kicked a chair across the room. "He never even bloody told us how Flemeth got us out of the tower, that she could turn into a Maker-cursed dragon."

"Oh hell." Hawke shook his head. "Flemeth. That amulet. She needed me to get it to Sundermount."

"Marethari." Brehan closed his eyes.

"Morrigan's mother. It all comes back to Flemeth, doesn't it?" Lenore shook her head. "I bet the orb that caused all this trouble was hers in the first place."

"I have to tell the Inquisitor."

"Yeah." Lenore's shoulders slumped. "Somebody should."


End file.
